Solar cells are well known devices for converting solar radiation to electrical energy. A solar cell includes P-type and N-type diffusion regions. Solar radiation impinging on the solar cell creates electrons and holes that migrate to the diffusion regions, thereby creating voltage differentials between the diffusion regions. Metal contact fingers are electrically coupled to the diffusion regions. An external electrical circuit, in turn, may include leads that are coupled to the metal contact fingers to allow the electrical circuit to be powered by the solar cell. The present invention provides metal contact finger arrangements that help improve solar cell efficiency.